


The girl in question.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst sort of mirror is the face of a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl in question.

**Author's Note:**

> Situated during the Yahweh Dance. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 14, 2008.

The family resemblance, he realizes, is undoubtedly present. It should have been impossible for her to inherit any of his physical features given the circumstances of her birth, and yet as he watches his niece at work, he realizes that she has that same stubborn chin, that same broad forehead. Also, on the metaphysical level of things, she possesses _his_ misguided sense of loyalty, _his_ adherence to the greater good, _his_ unshakeable resolve.

  
Elaine is the mirror through which he can see his deceased brother’s face, and, by extension, his own. This irks him in a way that he will never admit to, but he cannot bring himself to hate her. What he feels may not be fondness, but there is a particular regard that he has for her and only one other person – Mazikeen, the Lilim who followed him out of Hell.

  
Nonetheless, he tells himself that he guides her by not guiding her because all godlings must learn, and not because he does not wish to see her end up the way her father did.  



End file.
